Counting Stars
by AnotherWeasley21
Summary: Ron Weasley hace tiempo que se encuentra con sentimientos amorosos hacia Hermione Granger, pero no lo sabe; hasta que un sueño desesperado lo ayuda a descubrirlo. One-shot . Super dulce *-*


Contando estrellas

Ron estaba caminando por un pasadizo iluminado por unas pocas velas, algo lo llamaba a ir directo a la torre de astronomía. Cuando llega, ve una hermosa silueta de una muchacha con espeso cabello castaño. Era una noche fresca de otoño y desde ahí podía ver que la chica estaba descalza y cubierta por un fino vestido azul corto que se ceñía muy bien a su cuerpo; estaba apoyada en el balcón mirando al cielo. "¿Hermione?"Susurro cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de ella. Hermione volteo y Ron sintió como si una bludger lo golpeará en la cabeza. Estaba tan hermosa, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna y sus labios estaban ligeramente rojos, parecía como si hubiera llorado, porque su preciosa nariz estaba colorada. "Ron" Respondió cuando se volvió a mirar de nuevo la maravillosa vista de la torre. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya es tarde." Dijo él mientras se acercaba más a ella y se apoyaba en el balcón. "Contando estrellas, ya conté 94" respondió elevando su cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado. "¿Por qué? Debe de ser aburrido; ¿sabes? siempre admiré tu paciencia" Susurro Ron inclinándose. "Estaba soñando las cosas que podríamos haber sido" murmuro Hermione y una lágrima escapó por su mejilla. Ron se apresuró a limpiarla con el pulgar y tuvo que resistir el enorme impulso de besarla. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo suavemente en su pequeña ojera mientras acariciaba su mentón. "Oh Ron, me estás matando" gimió separándose de él. Ron la contemplo perplejo, no quería separarse y no sabía que hizo mal. "Nunca te haría daño" Declaró él tratando de acercarse a ella; pero Hermione se alejo, tomo aliento y dijo: "Ron, si me estás haciendo daño, aunque no quieras, pero no puedes evitarlo- Hermione se limpio las nuevas lágrimas- quiero estar contigo, amarte, besarte, sentirte, pero no puedo y eso me mata, y cuando haces eso- Hermione se toco suavemente la mejilla donde antes Ron acaricio- no quiero parar, me haces sentir tan bien, Oh Ron, esto _me mata_ pero me hace sentir tan _viva_" Termino su declaración y miro hacia sus menudos pies descalzos. Ron no sabía cómo podía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, pensó que explotaría por dentro, pero con Hermione siempre era así. Ella lo hacía sentir tantas cosas. Estaba endemoniadamente feliz de escucharla decir que lo "amaba" casi tanto como él a ella; pero a la vez muy confundido y molesto por que Hermione estaba tan sumida en una depresión que no lograba entender. Quería besarla tanto y abrazarla hasta sentir su piel contra la suya con cada vibración y respiración y poder estar en ella para que pueda saber que él la ama con cada fibra de su ser. Hermione no merecía sufrir y menos por alguien que anhelaba su felicidad. "Hermione, tranquila yo también te… quiero, tú lo sabes, ven aquí" Le dijo tendiendo los brazos, pero ella no se acerco. "No puedo" murmuro acercándose hacía el balcón de la torre. Ron se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sin soltarla un milímetro acaricio su brazo hasta tomar su delicada mano y posarla en su pecho. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y necesitaba que ella sintiera como aceleraba su pulso. Se estrecho aún más contra ella y con la mano libre, rozo la línea de su mentón hasta su nariz y deslizó su cabeza abajo para sentir su respiración. Ron no tenía idea de donde había salido tanto coraje, por algo era un Gryffindor y no se arrepentía de nada. Poso sus ojos azules en los de ella y todo lo demás desapareció. Adoraba sus enormes ojos avellanos brillantes. Su corazón latía casi tan fuerte como el de ella, y sus cuerpos ardían donde se tocaban. "Hermione… tú también _me matas,_ pero _me revives_ de una forma que _nadie_ nunca lo hará" La voz de Ron su volvió inusualmente ronca y la respiración de Hermione perdía coordinación. Ambos respiraban muy pesadamente y ella solo fue capaz de acercarse más hasta que sus labios se rozaron y él era podía sentir el calor que emanaban. "Ron, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y tú recién te das cuenta" Ron ya no lo resistió más y posó sus labios en los de ella. Pero tan pronto como sintió el exquisito sabor dulce de sus labios, ya no estaba con él. Hermione se paró en el borde del balcón y saltó. "HEEEEERMIOOOOONEEE!"

"NOOOOOOO" "VUELVE" "LO SIENTO" "POR FAVOR HEMIONEE" Sollozó Ron. Todo se había vuelto oscuro y Ron sintió que alguien lo empujó muy fuerte hasta que cayó en algo duró y frío.

"ROOON! Ya sólo es una pesadilla" Y entonces Ron abrió los ojos, Harry le hablaba y tenía una cara de haber sido despertado estrepitosamente. "Ron, eres un imbécil, me levantaste, ¿por qué gritabas _Hermione_?" Harry continuaba hablando "RON ¿qué tienes? Háblame, Hey estas pálido"

Pero Ron no recordaba ninguna palabra coherente, como si su mente se quedo en blanco. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué fue todo eso? "¿Hermione?" Era la única palabra que podía pronunciar. "No lo sé Ron, supongo que en la biblioteca, es domingo y son las 8 de la mañana ¡Por Merlín! El día perfecto para estar en la biblioteca" Rió Harry esperando a que su mejor amigo lo acompañara pero estaba en shock. "¿_**Qué esperas**_** amigo?** ¿Vas a quedarte allí abajo todo el día?" Le reprocho pero no sabía que le dio a Ron justo lo que necesitaba, su mente se aclaro en un **boom** y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta Ron ya estaba cerrando la puerta del dormitorio. No le importaba que estuviera en su pantalón marrón de pijama con su camiseta naranja de los Chudley Cannons, y mucho menos la mirada asombrada de la bibliotecaria. Tenía que hacerlo, aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer o decir realmente, pero cuando _la vio_ todos los nervios y disparates que estaba planeando desaparecieron. Hermione estaba ahí recostada en una silla junto a la ventana. Leyendo, obviamente, mordiendose el labio como solía hacer cuando algo le resultaba fascinante. La luz de primavera alumbraba su cabello y su rostro, detallando las diminutas pecas escondidas en su nariz (las cuales solo Ron había descubierto). Se veía tan hermosa, como un ángel. Ron se quedo en blanco. Luego recordó su pesadilla y se aclaro la garganta.

"Eh, Hola Hermione" balbuceo después de pensarlo. Ella libero la vista de su lectura y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, sonrió a sus anchas y soltó una graciosa carcajada. "Buenos días Ron, me sorprende verte tan temprano" Mas su mirada no era de sorpresa sino juguetona y dulcemente tierna. "Supongo que por eso no te molestaste en quitarte la pijama" Dijo mordiéndose el labio nuevamente, y mirándolo fijamente.

Ron sintió por primera vez vergüenza desde que partió del dormitorio. "Tenía que verte y _no podía_ _perder_ –perderte pensó- más tiempo" terminó de hablar y podía sentir como su mirada atravesó la de Hermione con una intensidad que ella tuvo que voltearse. "Bueno aquí estoy, siéntate" Dijo tratando de ocultar su rubor con su espesa cabellera. "No" respondió él arrodillándose frente a ella, quitando su cabello de su rostro, eso la hizo ruborizarse más. Ron ahora estaba a su altura por lo que sus miradas eran más directas. Quería besarla. "¿Qué pasa Ronald? ¿Por-por qué querías verme con tanto apuro?" dijo titubeando. Ron cogió sus menudas manos entre las suyas y la miro fijamente mientras decía. "Hermione, yo eh, soñé contigo, y me hizo darme cuenta que eh, yo, y tú. Hermione no quiero, que estés sin mí, no quiero estar sin ti, ¡**Hermione Jean Granger** deja de mirarme _así_ mientras estoy tratando de decirte algo _muy_ importante!" Declaró con su cara y ojeras tan rojas como su cabello. Ella solo rió fuerte y estrujo sus manos contra la de ellas, mas soltó una para posarla en su rostro. Eso lo hizo relajarse y cerró los ojos para sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya. Era un verdadero imbécil por no decirle lo que sentía ¿pero que sentía? Solo podía percibir que todo su ser, su cuerpo y alma la amaban tanto que dolía. Ya no podía guardárselo más. No quería dejarla ir, y mucho menos hacerle daño. Pero ya lo había hecho, al darse cuenta 7 años tarde. ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?! Era un imbécil. La hizo esperar tanto, y ¿si ella ya no lo quería como parecía en cuarto año? ¿Si se quedó con Krum? ¿O Cormarc?

Cuando abrió sus ojos vi en los de ella un destello brillante, pero que cambió a angustia de pronto. "¿En que estas pensando?" Pregunto muy preocupada. "En que soy un imbécil "Respondió con sinceridad "Eso no es cierto, Ron, ¿Por qué lo dices?" Suspiro: "Discúlpame Hermione, te he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, me di cuenta muy tarde, tal vez ya no, ya no me quieres más o nunca lo hiciste, no lo sé" Declaró cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza de vergüenza y desesperanza. Pero Hermione lo levanto y agarro sus hombros fuertemente. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, me estás diciendo: ¿qué eres un imbécil por qué no te diste cuenta que me querías hace años y piensas que yo me cansé de esperarte y te olvide con Krum o Cormarc? ¿Eso me quieres decir?" dijo con una voz fuerte y confiada. Él solo susurró "Eres tan inteligente". "Ronald mírame- él la miró y en ese momento si lord Voldemort se aparecía desnudo bailando entregándoles los horrocruxes, no importaba- por que si es eso, _ya lo sabía_" Ron casi se desmaya "¡¿Qué?!" "Lo que estas escuchando, ya lo sabía, soy la bruja más brillante de mi edad, ¿no?-bromeo- Y no, nunca podría renunciar a ti Ron" dijo seriamente. "¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar de quererte? ¿Acaso no me conoces? Ron, te conozco, ya sabía que te ibas a demorar un tiempo en darte cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero eso no me preocupaba, además me daba tiempo de prepararme para ti. Casi pierdo las esperanzas cuando te vi con Lavender, pero al ver como termino eso- Ron recordó como defendió a Hermione ante la acusación de Lavender y como así terminó la farsa de amor que creía sentir hacia la persona equivocada- algo en mí, me decía que… Ron- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- eres el único que podré querer, eres parte de mí, mi mejor amigo, mi complemento, te he llegado amar a través de los años, tanto, que duele y el único que amaré siempre, _Ron te amo_" Declaro con los ojos muy brillantes.

Ron ahora si sabía que decir. "Hermione nunca me podré perdonar no haberme dado cuenta de quién eres tú. Tú eres, mi todo Hermione, mi mejor amiga, mi otra mitad, mi conciencia, eres mi último pensamiento en la noche y el primero de la mañana, y no sabes cuánto quiero _besarte_ ahora mismo" Diciendo esto presionó sus labios en los de ella. Se sentían tan suaves, moviendo los suyos suavemente se adentraron más en el beso y Hermione lo abrazo por el cuello y Ron la abrazo por la cintura, parándose y cargándola con él.

Esto era real pero parecía un sueño. "_Hermione te amo_" "_Te amo_ tanto" "No sabes _cuánto_" "_**Te amo**_" Susurró contra sus labios. Hermione lo besó más profundamente entre abriendo sus labios. Eso era una invitación abierta para él que tímidamente empujo su lengua en el inicio de su boca. Hermione dio un salto y abrió aún más sus dulces labios para él. Ron exploró primero para después adentrarse con pasión en su boca y cuando su lengua encontró la de ella, las sensaciones que ambos tenían guardadas explotaron. Ella enredo su mano en sus cabellos pelirrojos y él ajusto más su dominio entre sus manos, acariciando la parte baja de su menuda espalda. Ambos se sentían uno. Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Podrían estar en dos universos distintos o en dos siglos diferentes, iban a encontrar la manera de estar juntos. Ese era su destino. Ella rompió el beso que resulto muy apasionado a pesar de estar en una biblioteca. Lo miro y poso su frente en la de él. Ambos tomando aliento y Hermione suspiro _"Valió la pena haber esperado tanto tiempo por ti Ronald."_


End file.
